


Foxtail Whiskey

by Gamer_Mom



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underfrick - Fandom, Undershag - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Romance, Dom/sub, Love Triangles, More tags will be added as story progress, Multi, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Pan, Threesome - F/M/M, reader is a monster, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Mom/pseuds/Gamer_Mom
Summary: All you can strongly remember is pain, that and vague glimpses of what you once were - a human. But... why are you now a monster?Down here is dangerous, down here is kill or be killed, maybe you should truly become a monster and throw away what little humanity you have left... or maybe not?





	1. Howdy

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to see if just can do anything with the Underfell AU

**Chapter 1**

 

_You are the key to there destruction._

  
It hurts, oh gods above, it hurts to damn badly!

  
_You are our justice, our will, our hope to snuff out the forever looming threat._

  
Every breath you take was like fire within your lungs, you are burning! Burning alive from the inside out.

  
_You will succeed, you will win and you will **love** it._

  
The pain ripple from your very being - from your very soul. It’s braking, shattering and being forced back together…. Please stop, just die….you wish for anything to release you from such hellish pain.

  
_After all you are my perfect creation, my little abomination._

As if granting your wish, the pain suddenly stop. Your relief was short live, the sensation of being pushed gave way to the panic of falling. Your heart race as your lungs struggle to take breath from the jetting winds that burst past you.   
You are falling, deeper and deeper into what – you don’t know, it’s too dark to see. Panic soon gave way to fear as you felt tears slip from your eyes.

  
Gods above, please, let this end be quick and painless.

You have fallen for what felt like an eternity, but finally you are greeted by a soft thud of earth meeting your body. You lay motionless for a while, scare that you might have broken something. The scent of flowers and water enter your nose, slowly you open your eyes.  
It’s dark, but the sound of dripping water echo off the rocky walls. As your eyes slowly adjust to the dim cavern you took note of your surroundings. You are in, what looks like, an underground cave – the stalactite above you drip water causing the air to be damp and cool.  
You felt the delicate touch of flowers petals all around you, looking down you saw the golden hue of buttercup. They lay almost as a forgotten garden within this chamber of the cavern, you took in a deep breath – enjoying there scent that dance within the air.

“Gorgeous.” You whisper on an exhale.

“You’re…Different.”

You quickly whip your head towards the origin of the voice you just heard. Your eye hastily search the dimly lit area around you – your body is on full alert via fear and panic.

  
“Um, down here.”

Eyes dropping, your brows rise out of surprise. There amongst the bushel of golden flowers before you, the site of a small face could be seen. One of the buttercup – a bit bigger than the others that surround it, move it’s way to face you. It’s beaded eyes look you up and down as it made a quizzical hum.

  
“Wh-what are you?” fear quivers your voice.

The flower blink it’s eyes in what seem like mild disbelief, “I’m Flowey, the flower,” His leaves gestures towards you, “a monster? Just like you?” He added since the confusion haven’t left your eyes.

  
“Monster?!” You gave him a narrow look, “You mean like th-the one from that Mt. Ebott legend.” You felt your hands rake there way through your thick hair as you some what have a nervous brake down, “B-bu-but that’s a myth, fairytale shit, oh God oh God am I dead, this can’t be real”

  
Flowey gave you a worried look, “He-hey, it’s okay, calm down. You sound like a human.”

Your eyes widen as you heard him say this, that’s the second time this flower referred to you as a non human. You look to him – panic swimming in your eyes, you turn and quickly crawl over towards a near by puddle of water.

  
Flowey watch you with puzzlement – either this monster is nuts or something different happen this time.

Quickly you gaze at your reflection only to gasp, there looking back at you was, well, what you can assume is fox like being. The body type reminds you of yourself, just covered in black fur - long rabbit like ears, and a long bushy tail that you watch with horror as it move to your will.

  
“Um, hey, buddy, you okay?” You heard Flowey ask meekly.

“This… this can’t be right…” you spoke in a tight voice.

“Look, I really don’t know what your deal is, so I’m just gonna-“

You quickly turn to Flowey, tears in you eyes.

  
“I’M NOT A MONSTER, I’M **HUMAN**!”

 


	2. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flames of knowledge licks at you

**Chapter 2**

  
“Wh… what did you just say?”

You sniffle as you use the ball of your palms to rub away the tears within your eyes, you flinch slightly as you notice how soft the interior of your hands have gotten. You glance at them only to see that paw like pads cover your once naked palms. You huff as you try your best to hold back more tears – this is so weird.

  
“I said,” you take in a shaken breath as you clench and unclench your hands, you look up from your hands to look towards the flower monster, “I’m human.”

Flowey eyes widen, that’s what he thought you said. He pull his gaze away from you and the upwards – you did the same and saw up above within the ceiling and abysmal like hole.

  
“That explains why you fell from up there, but….” He brings his eyes back to you and squint, “How, all monsters are seal down here in the underground….for a good reason too.” He mumble the last part, but your long ears pick up on it.

  
“Good reason?” You rubbed your arm, only to stop seconds later – the sensation of your fur being rubbed the wrong way made you wince.

  
Flowey seems to hesitate as he look to you, “No…no you’re different,” he spoke mostly to himself out loud, “Though you look monster, you seem more human.” His weak smile cause one to appear on your face.

  
You meekly thank him, he gave you a nod and quirk a brow.

“So, how much of this ‘Legend of Ebott’ do you know?”

Looking to the side you recite the Legend - How many of eons ago, monsters use to live with humans on the surface. But tension between the two races was strain and soon war broke out and the humans won – they then sealed the monsters under the mountains. But this is all a story, something parents tell bad children, monsters coming out of the mountain to get you if you mouth off to your mom too often – that kind of thing.  
But here you are, underground - talking with a sentient flower no less. Not to mention the way you look, you glance down to your paw like hands and sigh – you are now a monster….but you know deep down inside, you were once human.

  
But how?

  
How are you now here in this form?

“That…. Sounds almost right, so, yeah, the legend is true.” Flowey confirm, “Deep within this underground are more monsters.”

  
You swallow your fears back, thickly.

  
“I mean it shouldn’t be that big of a deal for you, but….maybe...” Flowey trail off.

  
“Maybe what?” Your long ears points towards him.

  
“Look, it’s killed or be killed down here, monsters like you….monsters like me, we stand no chance with monsters out there.”

  
Your eyes widen with horror.

“Monsters out there have given up hope and fallen pray to there insanity and violence.” Flowey inform you with a sadden tone.

  
You lower your gaze along with your ears, this all seems like some horrid dream. You can’t possibly stay in this chamber forever… but the thought of other monsters out there that could kill you, frighten you so. If they are anything like the legend – dear gods, you’re doom!

  
What should you do?  
What can you do?  
You felt so lost and hopeless.

_The king_

Your ears flick upwards.

_Go…to the king…_

You glance around, wondering who was it that whisper into your ear. Flowey watch you with confusion on his face – you just seem so odd. This new time-line is already starting off strange, what’s going to be different this time?  
Even more, what will happen to the monsters, this go round?

“You okay, pal?” He ask, gaining your attention.

“Um, y-yeah, is…. Is there a king here?”

Flowey gave you a narrow look, “Yes, but…why do you ask?”

“Well,” you pause, you couldn’t flat out tell him that you heard a voice – Flowey must already think of you some crazy monster and he’s already given you some valuable information about this land. You cannot afford to scare him away, “I mean, in the Legend he is mentioned, I just thought that maybe, y’know, maybe he still alive and kicking?”

The suspension held within Flowey eyes made your tail twitch, “Well you’re right, but he’s very dangerous. More so to you than anyone else, if it’s true you use to be human, then there is a chance you might still have your human soul.” His leaf points towards your chest.

  
“That’s… I mean, I duuno, i…maybe?” You look down, eye searching the flowers below you as if you could find the answer there.

  
“Look, if that is true, then him and all the monsters in the underground will be after you. A human soul is key to braking the seal – the barrier.” Flowey looks to the side, “and if they get out, all of humanity is doom.”

You found your nervous hands upon your tail that rest in your lap, you felt that hopelessness slowly taking hold of you again.

_GO… TO THE…KING.._

You wince at the sudden harshness of the whisper in your ears, rubbing your temples you slowly take in a breath and slowly exhale – you were staring to get a headache.

  
“I-I understand the dangers but… I have to go, Flowey, there’s no where else I could go. Plus maybe I can find some other way out near the barrier.” It sounds more like you were trying to convince yourself more than Flowey.

You shift and move to your feet, it felt odd being on your legs but your lush tail seem to help you balance. You look down to the stun flower and gave him a nod of thanks, you began to walk only to stop when you saw the slithering flower plant himself in your walk path.

  
“Wait, wait, wait! You’re going out there? By yourself?! A monster like yourself wouldn’t last by yourself, you’re too nice!”

  
“I know, but I have to try.” You walk past him only for him to pop up in your path once more.

“Wait! I said a monster by yourself wouldn’t stand a chance.” He look up at you with a slight pout.

  
You look down at him with an odd look, he chuckles and smile, “We nice monsters have to stick together.”

A trickle of hope swell within your chest as you look down at the flower, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. You knelt down and began to reach out to him.  
But just as you reach out, you quickly pull your hand back as a ball of fire flew between the two of you. Both you and the flower look towards the chamber entrance. Flowey eyes widen in pure panic,

  
“Oh, no… it’s her.”

  
“Who?”

Standing within the chamber entrance was another monster, within her large claw like hands she summon two fireballs. The dancing flames within her palms gave her smile an eerie feel that went down your spine in the form of a cool chill.  
White fur dirty but the soil and filth of this cavern, she seems to have a deranged almost beastly appearance. Her crimson blood shot eyes Leer towards you, fear jump into your throat as your tail frizz up.

  
“Do not worry,” her voice sound almost like a mother that’s in deep morning, “I will protect you.” Her eerie smile widen and bordered on the lines of insanity.

“It’s Toriel, RUN!” Cried Flowey, he duck back into the earth quick enough to just miss being hit by a fireball that landed where he once was. You stumble back upon your back side as you look towards the new – clearly psychotic, monster.

This goat monster name Toriel, approach you. Each of her heavy foot steps cause you to scoot back until your back collide with a stray stalagmite. You glance back at the obstruction, but quickly look back to Toriel when you heard her footsteps stop.  
You slowly bring your eyes upward, she tower over you – still looking down at you with those haunting eye. You flinch as she suddenly kneels down to your level.

  
“You poor thing, was that awful thing bothering you?” She cooed as she reach a hand out to you.

  
You squeak as you try to move out of her touch.

  
Sadness enter her eyes, only to be replaced by anger, “That wretched little thing, how dare it scared you so badly. My poor child.” She reach out and scoop you into her arms, into a hug.

  
“wh-what?” was all your quivering voice could get out.

“Don’t worry, love.” She cooed yet again in such a sweet voice, you suddenly felt the air be knock out of you by a quick strong blow to your gut. You fall limp into her arms – out cold.

  
“Mommy’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy is always there, watching


	3. Author's Note #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just re-read this fic and i wanna continue this SOOOO badly, but...well...  
> Just look in the A/N  
> after the A/N there will be a sneak peek of chapter 3

Hello Hello all you wonderful and might i add beautiful dreamers out there.

 

Its ya fox, Gamer Mom here!

 

I just wanted to give you guys an update of what's going on with this fic and what is going to happen with it.

Now, hey, dry those tears and stop those quivering bottom lips

**THIS FIC AIN'T GONNA BE STOPPING.**

But as you can see i have slowed down _A HELL OF ALOT_ with the updates and for that i am truly sorry.

Life and other BS has gotten in my way but i just wanted to tell you guys that I am writing the next chapter...what...don't believe me???

then after you finish reading this A/N I'm gonna give you all a sneak peek of the next chapter - mind you, this peek I am giving you has yet to be edited and polished, but i do want to show you guys that i still do love this fic and still wish to continue it.

 

NOW, I want to tell you guys something more before you head on down and read that juicy sneak peak.

I have been making some changes and some upgrades to my blog along with artistic outlets.

 

Let's start with the blog, if you all have been following my blog you all might have noticed that I have been doing some changes here and there- well, currently I have two blogs!

One is NSFW, which is where I will be posting my updates for my Fics now. **WARNING I JUST WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR THIS BLOG IS FOR 18 OR OLDER FOLLOWERS IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE PLEASE DO NOT CLICK THE LINK** \-  [Not So Safe Gamer](https://notsosafegamer.tumblr.com/)

 

And the other is SFW, where you can see some of my more safe art (writing included) along with some advertisement of my shop. -  [Gamer Mother ](https://gamermother.tumblr.com/)

 

_**WHAT'S THAT GM DID YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE A SHOP NOW???** _

 

_My my my, well well well welly well_ , aren't you smart, my dearest and perfect raeder!

Yes, I have been the busy fox, I have created an online shop called [Dragon's Hoard Shop](https://www.redbubble.com/people/GamerMomRPG/shop) in this shop I will sell different designs that you can order upon shirts, accessories and other items. If you wish to wear some of my designs please give the shop a look.

Along with that i also have a Ko-Fi account -  [ http://ko-fi.com/A61147MX ](http://ko-fi.com/A61147MX) -, it would be ever so nice and quite helpful if anyone wishes to buy me a cup, I will be doing 'thank you' art for anyone who buy me a cup.

 

Lets see, what else....what else?....uhhmmm, huh I guess that's it. Thanks for giving all that a read and thank you even more for being a fan of my writing and art- it reallys means the universe to me as do you.

anyways, enough with the sappy stuff - here enjoy the sneak peak!

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ So, are you happy to be back home? _

“…yeah” 

_ You hesitated solider. _

“I mean, yeah it’s nice to wake up when I want to and not worry weather today is my last or not…. It’s just…” 

_ It’s just what? _

“….well, at least I was around people.” 

_ … _

“Er, sir?” 

_ I’m going to need you to sign a few papers, solider. _

Darkness let way to the sound of silence, the sound of distant movement cause you senses to awaken one by one. The scents in the air blend together into an offensive musk of rotted earth, mold and something like an odd burnt scent.

 

* * *

 

 

It might take some time since i wanna finish up [Triangles Remind me of Pizza](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6486157/chapters/14845453) and [Orange Honey and Blue Berries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7200245/chapters/16339919) first.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've been playing too much Pokémon Duengon?


End file.
